Sugar Deprivation
by Blackwolf711
Summary: "GODDAMNITAMIAMON! THAT'S IT! NO MORE CANDY!" Big brother snarled and snapped his fingers, all my candy disappeared. My heart froze. It plunged from my chest. I slowly turned my head around on my neck. I wanted to get mad. I wanted to cry. Brother was standing, his hands clenching into fists and his hair a mess. "What did you just say?" I whispered in disbelief.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY PEEPS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ANYTHING NEW BUT I'VE BEEN END OF SEMESTER TESTING SO GIVE A GIRL A BREAK. THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND THE FOLLOWS! I'M SORRY MY WRITING IS RUBBISH BUT THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! ANYWAY HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE, IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES THAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING BECAUSE I HATE MY WRITING AND I HAVE THREE NOTEBOOKS FULL OF FANFICS SOOO YEAH… ANYWAY HAVE FUN!**_

Amaimon's POV

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Amaimon!" Big brother's voice made me pause, my hand halfway between my mouth and a bag of some type of hard candy.

"Yes Mephisto?" I looked over the couch at him. He was mad. I noted his hands flat on the desk and his fraying hair.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" His normally cheerful voice was dark and frantic.

"No, I don't suppose I HAVE to but this candy is particularly good and crunchy so, therefore, it is loud." My monotone voice was grating on his nerves, I could tell.

"Then could you eat a different kind of candy?" He was forcing a calm voice. I loved watching big brother break. He's fun when he's mad.

"Hmmm nope!" I said, popping the _p_. "I want this candy. It has lots of sugar." My lips twitched but big brother closed his eyes.

"Then can you please try to be quiet?" He sounded so tired. He was so close to breaking. He was breathing hard and his face was turning a lovely shade of purple, nearly matching his violet hair.

"I can try…" I drawled out, plunging onto the soft couch with a soft thump.

Everything was quiet. Nothing but the sound of rustling paper, clicking from the controller in my hands (humans really do have fun games), and soft breathing. A sly smile crossed my face and my hand crept to a sealed bag of gummy candies. The good thing about cheap, packaged, human candy was that the package was swollen with air. Silently, I picked up the bag, careful to continue clicking away on the controller. When I came to a silent part of the game I dropped the controller, picked up the package, and slammed my hands together.

 _ **POP!**_

" _GODDAMNITAMIAMON! THAT'S IT! NO MORE CANDY!"_ Big brother snarled and snapped his fingers, all my candy disappeared.

My heart froze. It plunged from my chest. I slowly turned my head around on my neck. I wanted to get mad. I wanted to cry. Brother was standing, his hands clenching into fists and his hair a mess.

"What did you just say?" I whispered in disbelief.

 _He wouldn't! Right? Not after last time._

"You heard me damn it! No more sweets!" He growled at me. He fucking growled at me! I'm more dominate than he is! "I have been listening to you making noise for six hours straight and my nerves are shot!"

"Brother, you realize what is going to happen if I don't eat sweets right? Do you really want to relive that?" I was speaking cautiously, not wanting to piss him off more.

"It's not my problem!" He snarled.

 _This wasn't going to be fun_. I settled in and waited for all hell to break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay loves I'm baaaaaack! So this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the follows and faves on this story guys! Sorry for the horrid writing but don't be afraid to shot me a PM if you have an idea, need help on an idea, if your stuck, or if you're in need of a friend cause I'm bored as heck over here.**_

 _ **6 Hours Later**_

Rin's POV

"Uuggh! Why do they give us sooo muuuch homework?" My tail flicked angrily back and forth behind me.

"Because Rin! You are in a high level university now so you have to live up to the standards of the school." Yukio placed a new set of glasses in an empty slot in his desk drawer. He broke the last pair all on his own. Honest! Closing his desk drawer, he sighed. "Rin I know this isn't easy but it is best for you"

"Of course it is!" I scoff, my eyebrows furrowed deeply into a frown. He sighed again. I hate it when he does that. He reminds me of the old man.

"I'm going to talk to Shiemi…just do the homework please!" He stood and stretched before walking out.

Groaning, I took out a fresh pencil and laboriously started on the papers. _Hmm this isn't so bad!_ I finished off the last page and popped a cherry sucker in my mouth.

"Uggh my back is killing me!" My bones popped and cracked as I stood and stretched my arms to the ceiling.

 _Taptaptaptaptaptap_

Frantic tapping at the window interrupted my thoughts of sleep. Walking over, I unlatched it and, thinking it was just Kuro, I turned and walked over to the bed. When I turned around I gasped.

"Amaimon!" The demon king looked terrible! His normally pristine hair was devilish, no pun intended. His jacket was gone, his vest unbuttoned, and his tie undone. His crisp white shirt was crumpled and the sleeves where rolled up to his elbows, showcasing lean forearms.

 _Damn he looks kinda sex-_ I shook the thought away.

"Amaimon?" The demon jumped. He was jittery, skittish. "Are you alright Amaimon?"

'He cut me off _hahaah_ the bastard cut me off! D-didn't think h-he had the balls but _hehehe_ I guess he did!" the demon king was acting seriously loopy. "I haven't had sugar in 6 hours, 20 minutes, and 39 seconds. 40 seconds."

"Well how about you sit down and I'll go make you some cookies yeah?" I steered him towards the desk chair and almost had him sitting calmly, then I rolled the sucker to the other side of my mouth. HUGE. MISTAKE.

The green haired demon caught the movement with his pale blue eyes. A pink tongue traced coral lips in hunger. His pupils tightened sharply. A few quizzical sniffs sounded like gunshots in the silence. He used his delicate nose like a blood hound centering on my mouth. He grinned, fangs glinting in the light.

"Sucker, sometimes referred to as a lollipop, defined in a dictionary as candy on a stick for sucking. Cherry flavored, bought recently and half eaten." Amaimon was fixated on my mouth. "Mine.' He whispered the last part before leaning forward sharply.

HOLY SHIT! He was kissing me! His…surprisingly soft lips were trying desperately and so far vainly to pry mine apart. After a few seconds he bit my bottom lip, drawing blood. When I didn't open my mouth he backed us up to the bed. Anyone looking in might think we were having a romantic moment but no! This ASS just wanted candy!

Falling on the soft bed, I landed on something. The steel hilt of my sword bit into my tender lower back. On instinct I yelped (still closed mouthed though, he is NOT getting my candy) and arched my back, grinding my hips against Amaimon's. I groaned throatily at the friction. The demon above me growled low against my bruising lips. His warm, lightly calloused hand pressed into the delicate flesh just above my waistband, roughly pressing his body closer to mine.

Pulling back slightly he made quite a sight. His pale skin was flushed pink; his bloody lips were glistening and parted in a slight pant. His eyes were sharp and glowing with too many emotions to decipher. His shirt was ripped and the skin underneath was tore and bloody.

 _Wait what!? Did I do that?_

I pulled my hand away and saw red on the sharp, black tips of my…my claws? I don't know how I got these but I sniffed at the liquid hesitantly and locked eyes with the demon above me. Then I was slowly pulling my digits one-by-one into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around each one. The sharp, coppery taste mixed well with the almost gone cherry flavor. I swallowed and tightened in sheer pleasure at the taste and what the crimson liquid did to my body.

A fire burned through my veins causing me to arch at an inhuman angle, I could feel my spine cracking under the strain. I groaned out in painful pleasure as the fire burned hotter. As it passed I collapsed, panting.

 **Amaimon**

Candy forgotten, I looked down upon this creature of beauty. Rin was handsome for a human but looking at him now… WOAH! I always knew he would be a beautiful demon.

His lithe body was quivering between my thighs. His bruised lips were parted to allow wanton moans and whimpers out as his first blood lust rolled over him. His black locks were in complete disarray about his flushed face. His fingers were longer with a delicately tapering, though deadly sharp, claw at the end of each one.

His eyes snapped to mine as I unbuttoned the top button of his school shirt. An emotion flickered in his hazy eyes and I was scared he would resist (I'm a grown ass demon scared that a half breed would reject me… fucking comical right?) but he just started on mine. Well what was left of the thing. I worked the buttons fast and soon growled at the sight of his pale chest. The growl rumbled pleasingly through my chest at the view of his hard muscles. Rin's tail was curled around his torso and was a deep, glossy blue-black. Surprising myself with my gentleness, I unwound the beautiful thing as he pushed the remains of my shirt off my shoulders. At my touch he shuddered and let out a moan. I pulled my hands away from the sensitive limb and unwrapped my own tail from its belt like position around my waist.

His eyes followed my hands as I unbuckled and cast aside my belt. He wrapped his arms around my back then began to lick and suck at the claw marks. It was my turn to gasp,

"MMMMMHA RIIIINNNN!" My body bucked in his iron grip as he placed teasing bites across my flesh, never breaking the skin. I cried out again when his shard fangs pierced the thin skin under my jaw.

"Ammaaaiiiiimon!" His silky, husky voice purred in my ear. "You make a good bitch you know. With all those sounds you're making I would be hard pressed not to call you a masochist Amaim-GHAAHA" He broke off with a whorish moan as I sank my claws deep into his hip and ground against him. Smirking I pressed my knee into the wound. The half demon groaned lustily and his eyes rolled up into his pretty head.

"Who's the whore now my little slut? You're awfully cute like this you know." I cocked my smile, purring at him as he squirmed. "At my mercy, covered in blood and moaning uncontrollable as I viciously take you again and again. I may be a bit of a masochist my mate," He growled, pleased at the term of endearment. "But I like top so you better be a good little bitch or we will have to clean up a lot more than we already have to."

His pupils were blown completely, only a sliver of ocean left. His hair was tangled and his chest was covered in sweat and blood. His tail was waving around seductively and my eyes followed its movement causing a chuckle to erupt from him.

 _Think that's funny do you?_

A smile crept onto my face and my tail coiled around his. His body bucked up, slamming his pelvis into mine with delicious pain, and I kissed his red, bruised lips. Our fangs clashed in this hungry, heated kiss, cutting our lips and tongues as they mashed together and thick, salty blood filled my mouth. Dragging the thick liquid in, I sucked on his bottom lip evoking an erotic moan out of the half demon. My tail slid along his, driving him wild, and when the tips of our tails finally touched a small black flames leapt to life between them. As soon as that happened, a static charge rolled through us and I felt a presence in my mind.

' _ **So you are my mate!'**_ Rin's face lit up at my voice in his head.

' _ **What the hell was that?'**_ Rin's voice was husky as it rolled over the newly formed bond.

' _ **That was the bond. It happens when two true mates' tails touch intimately'**_ I grinned. _**'That means you're MINE!'**_ He growled in pleasure and I leaned down and placed a gentle, claiming kiss tp his sweet tasting lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

 _SHIT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OKAY SOO I GUESS THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT I WANT Y'ALLS OPINIONS ON SOMETHING. SHOULD I KEEP POSTING ONE SHOTS THEN TRY OUT THE LONG CHAPTERS OR SHOULD I START TYPING ONE OF MY LONGER STORIES AND POSTING IT? THIS IS UP TO MY READERS BECAUSE IM A TRASHY WRITER AND A HORRIBLY SLOW TYPER SO WITH THE LONGER STORIES IT WILL TAKE A BIT FOR ME TO UPLOAD. ANYWAY GUYS AND GALS ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY!**_

 **Yukio's POV**

Walking down the hall, I rolled my shoulders and winced at the sting deep in my muscles.

 _Damn Sheimi had a lot of chores._

If I wasn't so infatuated with the cute yet clueless little blonde I wouldn't have done them for her. I stopped in the kitchen to drink my late night cup of calming tea left on the table by the kitchen demon. The floor boards above me creaked.

"Rin probably hasn't even started on his homework yet." I sighed. Groaning I trudged up the stairs but paused when I thought I heard a growl. I shook off my cautious nature, waked to mine and Rin's room and opened the door. The first thing I saw was the finished homework papers piled sloppily on Rin's cluttered desk. I stared smiling but whipped around when I heard a soft growl. I was struck dumb for a solid minute.

The green haired demon from the amusement park, Amaimon, was on my brother's bed. More accurately they both were. Shirtless with blood and bruised covering their skin, they were locked in a …gentle kiss? Amaimon had one of his hands tangled roughly in Rin's hair and the other had Rin's arms pinned roughly to the mattress. Their tails were twined together with black flames curling softly down the fur.

Rin growled again and Amaimon twisted his hair harshly.

""WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!" I shouted at the demon king, pulling my gun from the holster.

 **Amaimon's POV**

 _Fuck! Forgot about that one!_

 **Rin's POV**

 _Shit!_

"Yukio!" My voice was thick.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER YOU MONSTER!" My eyes narrowed. I roughly shoved Amaimon behind me and hissed at my younger brother. He stumbled back in shock.

"Put the gun down you asshole!" My voice was low with rage. How dare he point a weapon at my mate! I bristled further and growled. "I SAID PUT THE DAMN THING DOWN YUKIO!" I snapped at him and he dropped it, whimpering slightly.

 _ **'Calm down love, your dominance is hurting him'**_ A silky voice soothed my mind and I sat down. The air felt cooler now.

"What the hell is going on?" Yukio's voice shook.

"Your brother found his mate after his first blood lust." Amaimon lounged across the bed, wrapping himself around me and nuzzling into my hair.

"What?" I have hardly ever seen Yukio look as severely confused as he did at this moment.

"Amaimon was looking for sweets and when he showed up I had a sucker in my mouth and he tried to get it. One thing led to another which led to me tasting blood which led to us twining tails. That led to this!"

"We are mates. Not only that, but true mates. We are bonded now" Amaimon's voice slipped back into a monotone and Yukio's face fell. I got up and, ignoring his complaints over the smell of sex and the blood, I wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't worry Yuki, You're still my best friend okay? But can you believe it? I found y mate!" I whispered in his ear and he squeezed back.

"I-I know but you're growing up and he's dangero-" Yukio started but Amaimon cut him off.

"He's not exactly some delicate flower himself. I mean just look at what he did to my shirt!" He held up the tattered fabric while his head was hanging off the bed. Yukio's eyes widened in shock and I felt my face flame as I held up my new claws for him to examine.

"GODDAMNRIN!" He whistled out and Amaimon laughed hysterically.

"He's half demon! He's already damned!" Tears leaked out of his eyes and Yukio dissolved into a fit of giggles.

 _Everything is going to be better now._ I thought, smiling softly at the sight of my twin and my mate rolling together in laughter.

 _ **'Yes, yes it will…now where is your candy stash?'**_

 _ **THAT'S ALL FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
